Lindsay's past comes back into her life
by agentjareau14
Summary: Intelligence unit was working on a case that brings back Lindsays past but with a twist to it.


**Lindsay Pov**

The team and I were on our way to the Ponce's house. When we got there Voight said "Lindsay and Halstead take the side door, Antonio and I will take the front, and Olinsky Ruzek take the back."

When we got into the house, we saw Ponce and my guess his girlfriend doing drugs. Ponce tried to run but Antonio knocked him out before he could. We heard music playing from upstairs. Jay and I go check it out, the closer we got the louder the music got. When Jay opened the door and there was a teenage girl sitting at a desk writing something. We put away our guns and I walked over and turned off the music. She tried around and asked "Who are you?"

"I'm Det. Lindsay and this is my partner Det. Halstead." I told her

I look at Jay and thought 'this girl has to be at least 15'. I look back at the girl and asked "Could you come with us please?"

"My dad finally got caught didn't he?" She asked me while getting up

"Yeah" I told her

We walked out of the house and she got in the back of Jay's car. I walk over to Voight.

"How is the kid?" He asked me

"She doesn't seem surprised at all." I stated looking at him

All I could think about was my past and how I was going through the same thing at her age. I drove us back to the precinct, when we got back Voight put them in the cage and I took the girl upstairs.

"I never got your name." I said to her when we got into the break room

"Mia Carlson" She told me looking down at her hands.

She didn't look at all surprised, which confused me.

"You're not surprised we came are you?" I asked her

"Nope, I knew one day you guys would come. I even have a bag packed knowing I would be put in foster care because of them." She explained to me

She finally looked up at me that is when I saw that she had a black eye. I got up and got some ice. I handed it to her and then asked "What happened to your eye?"

"Nothing I can't handle" She just said putting the ice on her face

We continued to talk when Platt came in.

"Erin there is a guy here for you he said his name was Charlie Pugliesi." Platt said

I heard Mia gasp when she heard this name. "Platt can you tell him that I'm busy, please." I asked her

"Sure kiddo" She said then went back down stairs.

"Mia, how do you know Charlie?" I asked her

"He is a friend of my dad. He started coming over about 5 months ago. He tried to get me to run errands with him. I went a couple of times but I stopped because he wanted me to try some dope, but I wasn't into drug despite who my parents are." She explained to me.

I could tell that she was trying really hard not to break down in front of me. I was trying to think if I should tell Voight or not. I finally decided that I would tell him before it got out of hand. I was about to get up when I heard Mia ask "Where is the bathroom?"

"Come on I'll take you, then we have to tell Voight about this." I explained to her

"What is he going to do about this?" She asked me while we walked into the bathroom.

She walked over to the sink and threw some water on her face. "I was in the same problem you are in now." I told her crossing my arms

"What do you mean?" She asked me while wiping the water off her face.

"I was involved with Charlie when I was 15." I said to her

We walked out of the bathroom and to Voight's office.

"So this is like walking down deja vu for you then?" she asked me

"Yeah" I told her

I knocked on his door then opened it. He was sitting there on his computer. Mia and I both sat down in the chairs in front of his desk.

"Erin, what is the problem?" he asked me

"Charlie is back and he has been back for about 5 months now." I told him

He walked over to us and sat on the front of his desk.

"How do you know this?" he asked

"One he stopped by about an hour ago and two Mia" I explained to him

**Mia Pov**

I was just sitting there letting Erin talk to this older guy. When I heard that my name was said I looked up.

"One he stopped by about an hour ago and two Mia." Erin said to him

"Mia, how do you know Charlie?" The older guy asked me

I looked at Erin and she said "it's okay"

I looked back at the older guy and said "He is a friend of my dad. He started coming over about 5 months ago. He tried to get me to run errands with him. I went a couple of times but I stopped because he wanted me to try some dope, but I wasn't into drug despite who my parents are."

"Has he ever hurt you?" he asked me

I nodded my head yes, but kept my eyes on my hands. I didn't want to see the pity in their eyes so I never looked up.

"Mia did he give you the black eye?" Erin asked me

"Yes, I thought I had everything handle but he got really mad at me the other night for not going with him for something." I told her trying to not break down once again. I hated me weak in front of people.

"You should not have to handle anything at your age trust me I know what it is like to be around Charlie at your age and it's not safe." Erin explained to me

"Mia, how old are you?" the older man asked me

"I just turned 15 about a month ago, I'll be a sophomore this year sir" I told him

"Please don't call me sir, I'm Hank Voight, you call me either." He said to me with a small smile.

I kept thinking about where I would go now that my parents are going to prison, but my mind kept going back to Charlie and what he is going to do to me. I knew that Charlie would come after me, I just don't when. I get up to leave when I heard Voight ask "Where do you think you're going?"

"I can handle Charlie" I said then walked out

I got down to the lobby and I could hear Erin and Hank behind me. I turned to the door then I saw Charlie standing there smiling at me. I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder, when I looked up I saw Hank step in front of me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Voight asked him

"Ponce called me and told me to come get Mia." He told him with a smirk

"She is not going anywhere." Hank told him


End file.
